Kanazawa Worries
by Daisy Broken-Straw
Summary: Read and see what could possibly worry the cool and hot Kanazawa-sensei.   ,  His thoughts on the participants of the concours. Len and Kahoko are already dating in this story.  I suck in making summaries. /


Kanazawa-sensei worries

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own La Corda d'oro._

_I am just a newbie in creating fanfiction so bear with me._

Feeding the cats their food and feeling the wind on my face. _Ahhh, this is the life. No worries._ They say being a teacher causes stress and such. Huh, guess they were wrong on that account. To think the principal made me watch over the students for the concours, for a second I thought it would be some annoying responsibility. But the brats are pretty okay.

"Kanazawa-sensei!" the shout destroys the silence.

_Sigh._ Speaking of brats, the loudest of the bunch is here. I suppose his loud voice could be accounted to the trumpet. Watching the green-haired Hihara running towards me with a plastic bag swinging in his hand, he really is such a happy go lucky guy. But he's a pretty good kid though. Except the kid is a bit too energetic, also he tends to worry about his friends too much. Guess that makes him a good friend still others might use it against him. _Speaking of which._

Hihara had manage to hit a fellow music student with the bag. Dang, looks like I have to save the kid now.

"Hey watch where your going will you!" the guy snarls at him. The others crowd in on Hihara too.

"What if I had been injured? What would you do then?" He growled at the gulping trumpeter.

"Oh my, what's the matter here, Mizakawa-san?" A soft tilting voice asked from behind the group.

"Ah,Yunoki there you are. Ano I kinda ahm was…" Yunoki holds up his hand to Hihara smiling softly, "You were running again weren't you? Please in behalf of my friend, I am sorry for the problem he might have caused you." The long haired 4th year bows respectfully.

"Well ahm..yeah I guess there was no harm done. C'mon guys." _As if I could say no to Yunoki, if I did I wouldn't have a chance with Miya. Damn pretty boy._

"Heh. Guess you guys don't need my help huh?"

"Ah, sensei! You were going to help me and here I thought you didn't care!" Hihara laughingly says.

Yunoki smiles up at him as well. Just then the school bell rings. "Oy, you guys should get going like now."

"Wah! You're right! C'mon Yunoki let's go!" Hihara exclaims while jogging in place. "Very well, see you later Kanazawa-san." The purple haired students bows once more and follows Hihara more sedately.

Heh, guess Hihara will be alright with a friend like him. Then again I wonder who needs whom more. I swear that kid is too perfect makes me wonder what he'll do once he really snaps. Looking at the boys who were talking animatedly while walking, I guess he'll be okay with a friend like Hihara, maybe one day he'll be comfortable enough to get rid of that perfect mask. Smirking, Kanazawa-sensei walks on.

Finally, school has ended. Looking at his fellow teachers most of whom were talking about the problem students that they have.

"Ano.. Kanazawa-sensei." A cheerful voice calls him. Looking up he saw the red-haired violinist that caused so much trouble to the concours. Especially to the guys. Smirking, he saw that behind Hino were the violinist and pianist who were giving each other a pretty good stare down. Hino on seeing Kanazawa's expression curiously looked behind her only to see Tsukimori looking back at her with a blank expression. While the soccer player/pianist moved towards Kanazawa with a box full of papers.

"Hino, we should go before we're late for the concert." Tsukimori says to the girl which caused her to blush and to make the other guy stiffen.

"Oh, you're right. Well good bye Tsuchiura and Kanazawa-sensei!" Smiling and waving Hino quickly walked after Tsukimori.

Seeing the green haired youth look after them. He coughed. "Oh right. I should go as well Kanazawa-san. Bye." The green haired boy says and bows.

Sigh. Amore. How many great men have been reduced to nothing just because of it. Oh well, someday Tsuchiura will find the one and then maybe he'll see that everything had a reason.

Looking out the window he saw two people who to his surprise did worry him. A blonde boy was sleeping comfortably on the grass while a short haired girl was obviously trying to wake him up. Seeing the two produced a sweat drop on his head. Sighing, Kanazawa went out the room to head to the two.

"Fuyuumi-san!" He calls out upon reaching the two. The shy girl gave out a surprised gasp and quickly looked up at him with eyes like a scared rabbit. Then again there is much similarity between the girl and the animal. Both need to be approached softly.

"Ah.. K-Kanazawa-sensei. Can you please help me wake up Shimizu-san?" The girl whispers to him blushing.

Shaking his head, he approached the blonde. "Oy, shimizu wake up." He says in a strong voice.

The 1st year slowly opened his eyes and just as slowly sat up. "Ah, Kanakawa-san. Ohayo." He says drowsily. To which the teacher couldn't help himself but slap his own face and to which Fuyuumi gave a sigh of relief on seeing the youth was indeed awake.

I swear this kid is a danger to himself and to his friends. I don't even want to know how he manages to get to school safely every morning with the roads full of passing cars. Considering he lived this long maybe there wasn't anything to worry about after all.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew on the three which caused the stacked of paper that the boy was clearly using as a pillow to fly everywhere. Giving a distressed gasp Fuyuumi quickly picked up some of the paper while Shimizu stood up and helped in a more sedate pace. Scratching his head Kanazawa picked more also.

"Ah, do guys need some help?" A voice suddenly breaks the silence to which Fuyuumi ended up letting go of the papers she was holding in surprise.

"Relax, Fuyuumi its only me." The green haired pianist says, quickly approaching to pick up the papers on the ground.

"Arigato, senpai." The two chorused. Shimizu in a sleepy voice and Fuyuumi in a whisper.

After a while, Shimizu had his arms full of paper with Tsuchura carrying his cello and Fuyuumi with some of his books.

"See ya, sensei. I'll get these two safely home." The third year says to which Shimizu nods and Fuyuumi blushes.

"Sayonara, sensei." Says the blonde drowsily and Fuyuumi whispers.

Shaking his head, Kanazawa waves them off. Looking after the three, he couldn't help but wonder if Fuyuumi will be alright with her shy nature then again Hino and her friends have been a good role model to her and he can see that the girl was indeed making some progress at least she didn't hide anymore on any of the girls back. To his surprise he saw that Fuyuumi was talking comfortably with Tsuchiura. Huh, guess lady love may be on the youth's side. Suddenly a huge sneeze rips the air and a soft giggle follows.

I guess I don't have anything to worry about after all. Feeling his phone vibrate he pulls it up looks at the screen and pales.

"What are you doing here in Japan?" he says in an agitated voice upon calling the number.

"hehehe. I couldn't bear to be away from you for so long. Anyways, I'm cooking you dinner right now so get home quickly okay?" The voice coos at him.

"What do you mean cooking me dinner? You don't know how to cook and how the heck did you get in my house I changed the lock!"

"OOOps. Ahm.. take your time getting home there is a slight problem with desert." The call suddenly ends.

Now gulping for air the once worry free Kanazawa-sensei quickly runs home. While a fire truck makes its way to the same direction.

* * *

><p><em>Hehehehe Hope you liked my oneshot fan fiction I'm still working on my story of Kanazawa and the girl who was ahm cooking in his house ^^,<em>

_Tell me what you think of the story, okay?_


End file.
